The disclosed embodiments relate generally to methods and systems for automatically generating package designs and concepts.
In order to create a package, a package assembly typically requires multiple participants and resources. For example, a brand manager works with a structural designer to manually develop an appropriate structural design definition that meets specified requirements. The structural design definition must be compatible with the technical constraints arising from available production process equipment. The structural design definition is then forwarded to a packaging design agency to create graphics for use in the printing process.
Packaging design agencies spend a substantial amount of time creating samples and prototypes of packaging concepts for the brand owners. Typically, a package design process requires several iterations to arrive at an agreed-upon design for a package. The iterative process is often done in an ad hoc manner. This process can be very costly to brand owners because design agencies typically charge by the amount of time spent on a job. Numerous hours are spent creating samples and following up with the client only to go back to the drawing board. Often, the process can take weeks or months before arriving at a suitable design concept.
Once the structural and graphic designs are finalized, the graphic design is used to create a set of plates for the printing process, and the structural design is used in the creation of a compatible set of dies. The packaging flats are then printed, die-cut and converted to a form (e.g., ready to erect) that is compatible with the fulfillment process.
This process introduces the potential for errors due to the iterative nature of creating structural and graphic designs. Also, the process has long lead times and a slow turn around time which results in an extended product development cycle. Accordingly, the flexibility of creating new packages and graphics is limited. As such, it is time consuming and expensive to create sample packages and prototypes using the conventional process.